Pancakes
by wishinonastar27
Summary: hey every one! this is my first fanfiction! soo plz read and if u can review! but plz be nice... this is my 1st story! This is a TROYELLA, and its about a sunday morning with the Bolten's warning, there is swearing! : plz enjoy! ONESHOT!


Hello everyone…. This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it… its my first so be nice and please don't judge my writing by this oneshot

Just so you know… I don't own ANY of the people… just the plot!

"mmm.." mumbled Troy in his sleep

The smell of baking hit his sences like a bolt of lighting.

A sudden wave of cold hit his exposed and toned chest. He then realized that she wasn't there.

"Where the hell is she?" he mumbled

It took the still half asleep Troy to connect that the smell f cooking was most likely her.

He slowly got up and rubbed is tired, ocean blue eyes and started to look for his shirt.

At last he found it under the bed. He hopped down the stairs rembering what was down there waiting for him.

Before he entered his kichen he heard her humming the song " Popular" from the musical they saw last night.

He loved it when she hummed, when most people hummed it bugged him, however this was his Gabi, so when she hummed it meant she was happy, and he would give anything to make her happy.

Troy walked in to the kicten and saw her standing there in a old pair of his boxers and a ' Boys Like Girls' tee shirt. Her Long wavy hair was now long and to the middle of her back. The perfic curves of her tan, slended body was shown all to well in this simple outfit. '_She really is to beautiful for her own damn good'_ he thought to himself a he leadned on the fridge.

" Good morning baby." She sad softly and sweetly

She didn't even look up from her pancakes.

" How in the world did you know it was me?" Troy asked as he slid his atrong arms around her waist.

" It just so happens that I have eyes in the back of my head….also the fact that I heard you cursing about finding your blast damn shirt." She giggled

This made Troy smile as he spun her around.

" You always have the best answers don't you."

They were just about to kiss when… of course…

" GOOD MORNING MR. AND MRS. TROY BOLTEN!"

" Now… I smell breakfast!"

" Jesus! You scared the crap out of me!" yell Gabi at their new guest.

" Damn it Chad! I just got 3 new alarm systems and new locks… how the hell do you do that?"

" That's why I tell people to get a dog." Chad said as he grabbed the plate stacked with Troy's pancakes from his spot and started to eat them.

" Damn sis…. Yum!" "Your best yet!" Chad said with his mouth full

"This still doesn't explain how every morning you get in to MY house and eat MY food." Said Troy as he stole Chad's plate and started to eat

" Ha… I know where the spair is!" he smiled taking his plate

" Ha now I'm gonna rehide it!" troy said takeing the plate back

" And I know that we all have a copy." Said Zeke from out of know where. He then grabbed the plate.

" Morning Zeke!" said Gabi pouring her self a cup of coffee

" Morning Ella."

" Hey Gabs is there any more pancakes? Zeke ate all mine." Wined Chad

" Don't you mean mine?" said Troy clearly annoyed

" Here you go boys." She smiled at them all

" Thanks baby." Troy said as she kissed him on the cheak.

" eww get a room." Said Chad looking up from his pancakes

" We had a whole house in till someone interrupted."

" Hey Gabi have I ever told you that you have amazing legs?"

" Yeah every morning Chad, but thank you." She said smiling.

"Yeah Gab's that shirt looks nice on you, shows your curves!" added Zeke

" Ok, can you guys not cheak out my wife while I'm still at the table." Said Troy looking up from his pancakes.

" Dude you know were just doing it to bug you." The said at the same time.

" Well I'm off to shower… there is more pancakes if you want them ." she smiled as she left the kicten

" Babe.." said Troy as he got up

" Yeah?"

He caught her about to climb the stairs

" I really think thoughs were your best pancakes yet… I love you!"

" also thanks for putting up with my friends, it means a lot."

" Troy, there my friends too… also you're a package deal.." he then kissed him

As she pulled away she whispered

" you know if they weren't here I'd invite you to shower with me… oh well…" Gabi that turned around and walked up the stairs, making sure to sway her hips so her ass could not be missed Troy.

As soon as she was up the stairs Troy yelled

" OK TIME TO GO! GO EAT AT YOUR HOUSES WITH YOUR WIVES!! EVERY ONE OUT OF MY HOUSE!

And with that Troy ran up stairs as fast as his legs would carry him.

Ok.. this was my first so don't be to mean!! I hope you like it… I am still learning! Please review if you get a chance… friendly improvement are welcome!

Thanks I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
